dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MrMunchie
Sorry if that caused any offense... Was feeling perticularly pissed when i posted that. Please inform me if my formats are wrong. Or if i can make my posts better. Dashiva's methods are merciless at times. Usually he'll leave a note rationalizing his reverts or deletions, but sometimes he forgets. Regarding the forgetfulness potions... there was talk about how to best display them. Dashiva chose a format, and has been rigorously adhering to his system ever since.— three btw, it's good to have you aboard.— three Thanks, ill work on just following his format(s). I have been working on just dumping lots of core info into the site, just wondering if i should make less and more in detail or more and less detail O.o. The latter is what i have been doing, keeping as much detail and filling holes when i find them. This wiki was started to bring out some more arcane knowledge of the game than was available at the community site. However, it has evolved beyond that. The community site is an organizational nightmare, obviously designed to hide (or at least obfuscate) the truly useful information. I would rather use the wiki, and avoid the community site if possible. So by all means, fill in the gaps and/or add additional information. Both are incredibly helpful.— three One last question, or statement as it is ;). I would appreciate it if people (you all i suppose) would fill information i leave as '?'s... Seeing as I am not too experienced in the game (only lvl 36 ;)... Actually not regarding the wiki, is there any way i might contact Dashiva or TimeShaper out of game to speak about my ban from acdragonx... i have been having to use an anonymizer and they are just a pain... Thanks :) I will try my best to help organize the site better. Suggestion--> Remove the Weapon category and put in a Potions category. Hence removing any confusion about where to find a list of Potions rather than just finding one of forgetfulness potions. And hence Forgetfulness potions could be a sub-category of Potions. :) Also, the Kama section could be moved as a sub-section of Items seeing as it is more related to items than what it is currently in. Editing style I was expecting most of my editing to be self-explanatory, but since it isn't I'll put up a short notice here. The main issue is disorganization. If you create a page with only partial information, you should add . You should also always add category if you know the right one. If you think there's a category missing, look around before creating it as most categories (at least items) already exist. Personally I prefer that pages be written in full right away, but I realize others do not share that view so I don't do anything about it. This is not just for you, it's a general guideline to prevent the wiki from turning into a mass of unsorted, incomplete pages. Disconnection Is anyone else experienceing disconnection from the server with no reconnection.? Market prices I've started a discussion about prices on the Market's discussion page, please contribute. Moderator Welcome aboard the sysop team, and keep up the good work. If you have any questions about your new powers and duties, feel free to ask. - Dashiva (talk | mod) 13:22, 4 June 2006 (UTC) :Thank you very much Dashiva, I am glad to be of service to everyone. - MrMunchie Images copyright Excuse me: As you're a sysop (the 3 others sysops have exactly the same message :p), could you please take a look at this paragraph about images copyright? Thank you very much =)! — Ethaniel 09:24, 11 August 2006 (UTC) Activity As one of the request on been a moderator is to be an active one, i have seen that you have not done any edit in the last 2 months i will wait till Wednesday 20 of December to see some activity other way you will be move to inactive section of administrators. --Cizagna (Talk) 15:30, 14 December 2006 (UTC) :Ahh great to see you back, yes there is not problem on doing long edits, we currently have a template voting to see if we change the weapon template, the link is on top of every page, so you can vote also, then we have a lot of content and lots of redundancy info but that can be work out with time, and there is a lot of work on the administrative side, for policies, rules, helps, and all that that its very unseen in this Wikia so if you want to start there tell me. Glad that you are back.--Cizagna (Talk) 13:29, 16 December 2006 (UTC) Patrol Hey forgot to tell you, we have now the Patrolled edits activated for Sysops so we can see what it has been check, that will speed up when checking something, just have to mark it as patrolled, for new pages will appear at the bottom right and if you check the "diff" on the recent it will appear beside the "next diff ->". Hope you enjoy it. --Cizagna (Talk) 14:02, 16 December 2006 (UTC) Forgetfullness potions Sadly i will have to re-add all the info you remove about this in base of User talk:Cizagna#Forgetfulness Potion. As those where part of the ingredients for those potions its more of a history record. --Cizagna (Talk) 14:53, 19 December 2006 (UTC) : ok --Cizagna (Talk) 15:15, 19 December 2006 (UTC) Admin candidacy Hi, I was wondering if you had any comments on my application to be a sysop here. Cheers. // Peet talk 16:54, 1 January 2007 (UTC) WB Well you still have admin powers you are more than welcome to come back start maybe with helping with patrolling or many --Cizagna (Talk) 02:31, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Why was the Characteristic Scroll page reverted? There are 67 different colors of DT all of which exchange for a scroll, the table has less than half of them listed now and is starting to look like shit. This was discussed with cizagna on the scroll talk page and he ok'd the move of DT's to the Mounded Ghard page. Please check the characteristic talk page, Mount section for the discussion and maybe look for a discussion next time before reverting changes. There is also discussion of these changes on his talk page. --Shreloche 18:42, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :It was not clear to me at the time, if you want to take them out ok, just have something denoting that they CAN be traded, since it IS possible. -MrMunchie 23:00, 23 October 2007 (UTC) ::For a list of the exchange possibilities of dragoturkeys for characteristic scrolls, see Dragoturkey Scroll Exchange. ::See Resource Exchange Locations for exchange other than characteristic scrolls. ::This was at the bottom of the table, is that not clear enough or do you think it should be moved to the top of the page? --Shreloche 10:01, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :::If I may, I'd rather have them on top, at a more visible place. --Lirielle 10:09, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Done deal, thanks for the input Lirielle --Shreloche 07:18, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Ice dofus Guess you could address this Ice dofus talk page history. Thanks --Cizagna (Talk) 14:48, 25 May 2008 (UTC) A big question Hello i have a big problem becuase on shika my friend gave me a 199 sram name Sir-Or and a 151 masq name Zellz and they are in jail he told me that i have to contact a admin to get them out he told me the story that he was throwing his items away and a admin teleported him to jail and i really want to play these characters that he gave me can a admin on shika teleport them out of there please. Please contact me on wojtas5522@interia.pl (talk) 00:27, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry but this is the wrong place for such requests. You'll need to contact support. Galrauch (talk) 17:05, November 18, 2013 (UTC)